Fallout: Academy of Magic
by Count Sinner
Summary: Summary: The Tristain Academy of Magic is reversed summoned to the fallout univere
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout: Academy of Magic**

**By Count sinner**

Summary: The Tristain Academy of Magic is reversed summoned to the fallout univere

Authors note: first try with writing a story please don't kill me

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or fallout

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been two week since the spring summoning ritual had been ruined. All but one student had summoned a familiar but with the rain and the lack of a large room for the summoning ritual it was postponed for that student. The rain lasted for two weeks in time for the princess arrival for the familiar expedition.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

{pov Louise}

Louise sitting on her bed in her room getting ready for bed. Louise hears a light knock on her door turning to get up from her bed and heads to the door.

'Hum who knocking on my door at this late hour' thought Louise as she aproches the door

opening the door to a cloaked figure that quickly moving into her room.

"hello Louise its been to long." said princess Henrietta removing the hood of the cloak

"princess!?" falling to a knelling posishion

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LATER HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

{pov Louise}

"I hear that you weren't able to summon your familiar because of the rain."

"yea and do to the size requirement of the summoning circle I've been unable to do the summoning and tomorrow the expedition." Louise said extremly depressed

"you know the rain stopped a half hour ago you might be able to summon a familiar and still compete in the expedition." Louise mood brightend immediately

"well goodnight Louise see you tomorrow." Henrietta said as she began to leave

"Goodnight Henrietta." Louise wave a little and went to sleep with a smile plastered to her face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE NEXT DAY HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

{pov Louise}

Waking up at dawn. I look out my window to see the warm sun peeking its head out from the behind mountains in the far distant. i got out of bed and began to dress my self 'now that the rain stop i can finally do the familiar summoning and prove that i am in fact a mage to the princess and that Zerbst whore.' i though with a smile at that last bit.'Or it will just explode like all my other spells' though grimly after a minute or so.

walking down the hall to meet up with professor Colbert outside early because i had decided to skip breakfast not wanting to hear my fellow student teasing and comments on my magic. i continued to where professor Colbert had been preparing the summoning circle.

turning to meet my gaze Mr Colbert gave me a reassuring smile." everything is set miss Vallière you may begin your summoning when your ready." professor Colbert said in an all business tone.

taking a few breaths to calm my nerves and with a deep breath i began pointing my wand at the circle "My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and appear!" finished her summoning

the earth began to shake and a blinding light shoot from the summoning circle rendering ever one in the school unconscious

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors note:some editing some spell checks and some new line


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallout: Academy of Magic**

**By Count sinner**

Summary: The Tristain Academy of Magic is reversed summoned to the fallout univere

Authers note: It can be a low amount of words with a high update rate or vise versa the reason for the bad grammer is that i have Dyslexia and i have t use my phone for words i do not know Ex. the word dyslexia i could never wrote that without the help of my phone

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or fallout. if i did fallout 4 would be out in store near you.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

{pov third}

It had been three years since the brotherhood of steel assault on the Enclave base at adams air force base and the dream of hope that the water purifer would be actived and soon began to suppleying clean drink water to the people of the capital wasteland and its neighboring areas free of charge of course.

The lone wanderer all so know as Deus Howziter a 22 year old former vault dweller, savior of the people had began to helping to bring order and peace by reconstuctioning old city and facilities one such place is a large swomp area but known to most as piont lookout reconstruction began 1 year 11 months ago.

Point lookout is the largest farming community on the eastcoast and is known for its research facility The Lighthouse is ran by doctor Desmond Lockheart a pre-war ghoul on the request of Deus, to find a cure for the swamp people and the cure was founded and produsted 8 months later and The Lighthouse continued to persent day.

point lookout's governing body was conposed of three leaders, the owner, the brain, and the field. The owner being Deus Howziter being that he ownes the area but being the he frequently leaves Deus need help in governing the area when he was way and so he asked his friend desmond to help and so he became the brain leader of all thing scientific in point lookout finally there was the field a local man by the name of james hilling the union leader of the farmers was in invided to help with farming disputes amongs the farmers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authers note: im just going to post what i have a quick update maybe tommorow ill have ch. 3 i would have more but my computer frozes last night and i had finished 3/4 of it done and freezes on me. :-D


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallout: Academy of Magic**

**By Count sinner**

Summary: The Tristain Academy of Magic is reversed summoned to the fallout univere

Authers note: i finally going to do this chapter that i have to rewrite and im starting to abbreviate words EX the lighthouse is now TLH

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or fallout

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

{pov Desmond}

Sitting and waiting in a small outdoor cafe. im waiting for the two other leaders of point lookout to show up to began the bimonthly meeting both Deus Howziter and James hilling should be arriving soon.

taking a sip of my coffee i though of the meeting topics for bimonthly meeting' the towns in need of a new sewer system, farmers need more fertilizer for the refined punga fruit fields, new equipment for the lighthouse, and in 3 weeks the reconstruction of point lookout will be complete the first town to be restored to it per-war glore in the world and so a festival is needed to celebrate the two years of work for the occasion a week after completion of the town' though Desmond rubbing the bridge of his nose, knowing this meeting was going to be a pain.

while Desmond though of that James had arrived not wanting to startle the ghoul he just sat down. stand at 6 foot 1 feet tall with short brown hair with a pair of steel blue eyes wearing a pre-war grey pinstriped suit with matching hat.

"good morning Desmond" i look up to see James sitting across from me

"good morning James" i replied to his greeting

'had i be so in though i didn't see him' i though ' and i pride my self for begin very perceptive'

"so what is it that you so work up" James asked me

"its this meeting so much to do so little time to do it in" let out a breath

"well did you have plans for to day"

"yes back at TLH a now type of radar that measures energy output and input and were going to test it out today"

"well at what time do you need to go to be their?" James questioned

looking at my watch to see its 6:26 am " 8:00 so i don't think even if we bust our humps to finished early it will be at least 12:30 in the afternoon and at most tommorow morning how if you'll excuse me im going to tell them to go on with the test without me" i said getting up to go to a public phone

Dialing the number to TLH "RING""RING""RING"" hello you have reached TLH telephone line how my i help you to day?" the sound female robotic voice said to me

"connect me with doctor Edwin Smith. code ID ********** "

"transferring"

"Hello?"

"its Desmond im going to the bimonthly meeting i won't be back for the test scheduled for 8 so go on with out me" i said to smith

"i understand sir" he said to and i hang up the phone and walk back to the table that jams is still sitting at.

sitting back down in my seat and take another sip of my coffee

"by the why when dose Deus get here?" James asked

looking at my watch again see its 6:34

"a minutes or so with the ferry"

"WWWWEEENNN" the sound of the ferry whistle near by

"hey you guys hope you haven't be waiting long for me" a voice i was very familiar with said behind me

"hello Deus" i greeted

"good morning Deus" greeted James

Deus standing at 6 foot 6 feet tall with silver hair with a tone of blue in his hair that's reaches down to neck length with a pair of toxic green eyes wearing a black suit with a green under shirt.

Deus sat down"so have you guys order yet?"

"no and im not hungry" i said

"no not yet but i can go for so food" James stated

Deus waved the waiter over

"what may i bring you to day Governors" the waiter state respectfully

"ill a cup of coffee, 2 wasteland eggs scrambled and a bake potato" Deus said

"and ill have a punga fruit salad and some sugar bombs" James said

"OK ill be right back with your drink" the waiter said to Deus said

"so lets began this meet off quickly the maters with the sewers system are going to be handle by mr fonts and his team payment supplied by the will take 1 week to unclog the pipes install new ones the total caps spent will be 3450 caps" i stated the first topic

"the farmers need more fertilizer for the refined punga fruit fields we can get a supply of fertilizer from Johnson's Brahmin farm and if not there fuller's molerat farm. a fair 35 caps for a pound should do" James state the second

"i can order new equipment though doctor Madison li from the commonwealth and the as for festival decorations can be out sourced to D.C. and the fireworks can be handle locally. just for the record ill be staying here till after the festival" Deus said the third & forth

"now time for the most hated thing in the universe" i said

"you don't mean" James said

"yes indeed that's what he means" Deus said

"PAPER WORK!" i said

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authers note: REVIEW & ill post faster it helps me write and any suggestion would be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallout: Academy of Magic**

**By Count sinner**

Summary: The Tristain Academy of Magic is reversed summoned to the fallout univere

Authers note: id write faster but i like to procrastinat

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or fallout

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

{pov third}

in the basement of point lookouts light house the research center is in preperation of a break though in energy detection radar or E.D.R. for short. the perp team consisted of Dr. Edwin smith and his assistants sit in the newly renavated T.L.H. in the underground tech room.

"ok everone listen up the director will not be joining us for the experiment so im bumping activion in the next ten minutes so finish final check lists and we will begin" the voice of dr. edwin smith on the intercom

"begining final check list" a nameless assistant said to smith

nine minute later

"final check list complete sir" the same name less assistant said to smith

"good now begin the experment"smith

"system are green" nameless said

"in 3...2...1 and its transmiting"

the E.D.R. online measuring and recording energy sigs through out point lookout and beyond and display these read into a 3D hologram map with TLH in middle of the map point lookout was lit up like the vegas strip. the was a success and with that many celebrated months of hard work after a few hours the mid night shift came in taking over for the day shift and still runing EDR for gliches. with two unfortunate soul staring at the 3D map all night and these unfortunate soul are nameless and his brother no-name sitting and staring at the map.

im so bored

what do you want to do?

want to play 20 questions?

sure iv got one

is it a thing?

no

is it a person?

yes

is it someone iv meet?

yes

is it a women?

no

is it a man?

yes

have i see them in the last 24 hours?

yes

was it bob?

no

jack?

no

ford?

no

dose he wear a suit?

no

a lab coat?

yes

to they have red hair?

no

black?

no

...

purple?

yes

there 6 foot

yes

yellow eyes

yes

is he stand behind me?

no

thank god its mr smith

yes you win now keep watching that map

fine

a few minute later

hey do you see this on your screen?

yea ... that was not there a minute ago right?

yea that wasn't there it looks like its at that wrecked seatub or near it at least

should we call someone?

not sure

should we go and check it out?

sure but hit record just to be safe

ok should take my truck?

sure

the two brothers walk out of TLH and walked along the bridged that connect TLH and point lookout to gether to the former manor now parking lot to get in to nameless's truck and drive to the sight

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

authers note: iv been procrastating again and no the leyline have no effect no FOZ magic it comes from willpower or so im told and i dout the chariter know any thing about magic or phisology and at this point im not even try to right corrcetly.


End file.
